


Broken Voices on a Cuban Beach

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded after the final fight with Shaw, Charles hangs on by a thread. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Voices on a Cuban Beach

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men: First Class belongs to Marvel and Fox. Originally written for firstclass100's Challenge 35: teamwork.

_Charles can you hear me hold on_

_They’re gone how could Erik and Raven leave us like this_

_Damn it Sean we don’t need them_

_Paralyzed? my fault, the suits were meant to be bulletproof_

_Charles keep your eyes open please_

_Is it over are we safe now?_

_You mean, are they going to blow us to kingdom come?_

_Alex we need to keep it together for the professor’s sake_

_The radio Hank can you fix it what do you see Sean_

_Nothing just Shaw’s body_

_Hello hello hello can you hear us hello_

_Charles please_

_we’re taking you home._


End file.
